Usagi Kishimojin
by Gunbunny1
Summary: Usagi, an usual girl who can’t remember much of her past, remembers a boy from her past. Who is this boy? Does he know something about her that she doesn’t? What will she do when she finds him? (KishimojinGoddess of Birth & Children–It fits becau
1. Chapter 1

Okay. I've started several stories, but no one ever seems very interested in them so I haven't continued them. Without reviews, I have no way of knowing if this story is worth continuing. Please R&R if you want me to continue. I have a job and college, and other things that I can be doing, but I like to write. However, I'm willing to make time for writing, even with my busy schedule, if enough people are interested. I'm not saying that to be a review hog, I just write better with encouragement and even ideas if you would like to share a few. I don't want to subject people to my stories if they stink. :) Thanks for listening to my rant. Please enjoy my story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I just enjoy them.  
  
Plot Summary: Usagi, an usual girl who can't remember much of her past, remembers a boy from her past. Who is this boy? Does he know something about her that she doesn't? What will she do when she finds him? (Kishimojin = Goddess of Birth & Children - It seemed to fit her since everything about her seems to be about rebirth. Ex. Hotaru)  
  
Usagi - Kishimojin  
  
The young blonde sighed softly, "I miss him. I really do."  
"What will you do when you find him? You don't even know his name." Another blonde spoke softly in a conference room.  
"It doesn't matter. He's the only connection I have with the person I once was. I can't let it slip away again. I know he's alive." Her last word is a sigh to itself, "Onii-chan."  
"Don't give up yet. I'll do everything in my power as Princess to help you." The honeydew blonde gently embraced her friend. The silvery- blonde with pigtails cried on her friend's shoulder. "We will find him. If he is as strong as you remember, then he couldn't have died in the war."  
  
*** Flashback ***  
  
"Onii-chan!!! Onii-chan!" A young blonde with hair to the floor ran through the church. She notices the Father and runs to him. "Father, have you seen Onii-chan? I'm scared. Are they going to hurt us?" His eyes widen as he looks at her. "Usa-chan, I thought you had left. You must hurry. Your big brother will find you, but only if you're safe. If they find you here." Glancing around he picked her up and took her to a shed outside and told her to stay there no matter what. Confused she did as she was told. The Father, though he preached peace, knew that he could not put her in danger. He quietly went back to his post, and hoped it wouldn't be the last time that he saw her.  
  
Hours later Usa awoke to warmth and a soft red glow. She peeked through a crack in the building. Maxwell Church lay in ruins, and a glimpse of a boy with a long braid filled her vision. She ran out, only to fall to her knees in anguish. "ONII-CHAN!!! FATHER!!!" No one answered her cries. She lay there on the ground for the rest of the day and night, mistaken for another one of the dead. Eventually, the young girl was raised to be an elite guard member for an as of yet unknown princess. Strange things happened during her training, but it was quickly dismissed as coincidence. Her quick healing, and fast reflexes were surely just natural talent. The young girl finally accepted her job and became Princess Relena's guard. After all, the gundam pilots couldn't guard her everywhere. Not that she had ever had the chance to meet these famed guards. After all, they're the only reason she got a vacation.  
  
*** End Flashback ***  
  
"Usa! Wake up!" Hearing urgency in the voice, Usa was on her feet before registering the situation. Relena smiled, "I wanted you up, but I don't think a weapon is necessary. Groggily Usa, or Usagi, glared at Relena.  
"Then next time don't shout in my ear. Anyway, these reflexes of mine have protected you on many occasions.  
Relena's look turned more serious. "Very true, and I am always grateful to have you by my side. However, I wanted to tell you that I've found a lead."  
Usagi turned around from their dresser combo in the room they shared, and looked at her in shock.  
"We're sure he's somewhere nearby. Several boys meet the description you mentioned, but only one survived the Maxwell Church Massacre." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I just enjoy them.  
  
Plot Summary: Usagi, an usual girl who can't remember much of her past, remembers a boy from her past. Who is this boy? Does he know something about her that she doesn't? What will she do when she finds him? (Kishimojin = Goddess of Birth & Children - It seemed to fit her since everything about her seems to be about rebirth. Ex. Hotaru)  
  
Usagi - Kishimojin 2  
  
- For purposes of my story Relena does not know about Maxwell's past despite his name. I'm not sure if she knows from the series or the manga (I've seen the series and read some of the manga, but I can't remember anything about it) Next note; Usagi and the G-boys in the same classes because Usagi is ahead a few grades. Relena tutored her, and therefore Relena registered her in advanced courses to challenge her. I know that typically she's not good in school, but since this is taking place in a different time and place, certain things would be different.  
  
As asked by Moon Mage Goddess, here are their ages:  
  
Usagi: 16  
  
Duo Maxwell: 18  
  
Trowa Barton: 19  
  
Quatre Winner: 18  
  
Heero Yui: 18  
  
Chang Wufei: 18  
  
Relena Darlian: 18  
  
- Usagi is the young one of the group. I'll also let you guys vote for whom she would be most drawn to in a slight romance perhaps more. Here are your choices (and my reason for putting this chapter up early, be glad because I should be working on a programming assignment right now (): Trowa, Quatre, Heero, Wufei. Please vote! I really would like to continue this story and not have it die because of lack of interest (if people would like to read my other stories and are interested I am also willing to restart those).  
  
Usagi sat staring out of her window at the Relena's academy. Relena had taken her on and was letting her go to school for free. During the day, it helped her busy, and her mind off her brother. He may not have been her real brother, and she may not have even known him for very long, but in a lonely world, his kindness and bluntness stood out.  
  
She smiled and remembered a young boy with long brown hair who'd brought into the Maxwell church. To welcome him, she'd picked him a flower from outside. After that, he'd taken it upon himself to stand up for her when strange things happened. Strange things still happened. When she was upset, there would be a bright flash of light and nothing else, but the threatening person would be left unconscious.  
  
The boy seemed to know what happened during these periods, but would not tell her. She needed him to help her now. She was lost, and she felt that these flashes, triggered by fear or anger were the key to her past. All she could remember were vague faces before Maxwell Church and the boy.  
  
Rain pattered on the window echoing the feeling in her heart. Looking down she saw five figures out in the rain. Two seemed to be chasing one another, and the other three were walking slowly. The rain poured down harder and pushed them out sight. 'Who would want to be out in this weather?' Usagi thought. She headed over to her bed and lay down.  
  
---  
  
A rough hand tried shaking Usagi from her sleep. "Usagi!!! You're going to be late! Get up! Usaagi!" The unreasonable voice pleaded for her to exit her dream, but she wasn't going to give up without a fight.  
  
Flinging her arm out, she rolled over, "Five more minutes, Father. I'll be able to make it." Abruptly, her blanket was torn from her grasp. Usagi sat up startled, her hair and clothes in an amazing amount of disarray.  
  
"Hey! Give'em back!"  
  
"No! Class starts in 30 minutes and you are going to be on time! I'm paying, so you'd better start moving!" A very hot-tempered Relena glared at a disoriented Usagi.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm moving." Standing up, she drug herself to the shower. Relena grinned as the shower started. Little did Serena know, but Relena had found her brother. However, Relena was afraid that what he was would ruin Usagi idealistic view of him. She wanted to she if they recognized each other on their own, and help them along if need be.  
  
---  
  
"I'm sorry, but we're running late. If you'd been faster in the shower it wouldn't have happened!" Usagi's hair was loose and brushing the floor, and still damp. "It does look good like that though."  
  
Soft grumbling was heard from Usagi. "I'd like to have you know that I'll be stepping on it ALL day now, and there's no way I'll get it dry!"  
  
"You'll be fine. Oh! There's the classroom. Sorry, but math is first." Opening the door, Relena waited for permission from the teacher to enter.  
  
"Yes, Miss Relena, how can I help you?"  
  
"I would like to introduce a new student. A friend of mine."  
  
"Yes, go right have, Miss Relena."  
  
Relena grabbed Usagi's hand as she was pulled into the room. "Hello everyone, this is Usagi." Relena suddenly looked at Usagi, for they had only picked out her last name the day before.  
  
"Maxwell. Usagi Maxwell." Usagi bowed, therefore missed the startled looks of two gundam pilots, Trowa and Quatre. "It is very nice to meet everyone. I hope to be friends with everyone." Her gentle smile was met with several more, and a few curious looks. Relena glanced around, satisfied with the response and looked about the room. She pointed to a corner front desk. Sighing, Usagi took the hint and moved to the seat, pulling her hair forward over her shoulder before sitting. Giving Relena an innocent grin, she grabbed her notebook and pen, and tried to look like a model student.  
  
Relena nodded, and turned to the teacher. "I will put her records in your mailbox later this afternoon. Please keep me noted on her progress." Usagi winced at the last sentence.  
  
"Of course, Miss Relena." He looked at the class while Relena exited the room. "Class, we'll begin with a refresher course in Geometry."  
  
---  
  
Dragging herself out of math, she stared at her schedule and looked around. "Hello, are you lost?" Usagi glances up. A platinum blonde boy smiles at her.  
  
"No, I've been around her a lot recently, but I still get turned around." He nods understandably.  
  
"Of course, it can be confusing at first. Perhaps I can help you. May I see your schedule?" She nods and hands it to him. "Oh! You have history next! I have that as well. I always find it to be interesting. Oh! Hold on a moment. Wufei!" He stops for a second waving to a guy behind Usagi. She twists around to see a Chinese guy with black hair pulled into a tight ponytail.  
  
"Yeah, Quatre?" He pushes through the crowd to reach them.  
  
"I just wanted to walk with you to class. Meet Usagi Maxwell, she has the same class next." His eyes critically passed over Usagi and she quickly introduced herself to break the look.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Wufei." He glanced over at Quatre unconcerned.  
  
"Just another one, an onna. Let's go." He turned and started walking. Usagi glared at him for the short walk to class.  
  
"Is he always that arrogant? An onna. I would love to owna his ass." Quatre smiled at her fustration.  
  
"Just ignore it. He's a nice guy when you get to know him." She smiled at Quatre.  
  
"Thanks! You're very kind. So your name is Quatre and his is Wufei?" Realizing his error, Quatre looked horrified.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't even introduce Wufei or myself! It's just that you were so similar to someway we know, that I don't think that it crossed our minds! My name is Quatre Raberba Winner and his is Chang Wufei. It is very nice to meet you Usagi Maxwell." She smiled at his display of manners grabbed his hand to catch up with Wufei.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, in Relena's office, she watches Usagi's first meeting with the Gundam pilots through a camera. Speaking softly to herself, "Well, it won't be long now, but will they recognize each other after all this time. After all, I've never heard Duo mention her. Only time will tell. I hope so for Usagi's sake. Good luck Usagi." 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I just enjoy them.  
  
Plot Summary: Usagi, an usual girl who can't remember much of her past, remembers a boy from her past. Who is this boy? Does he know something about her that she doesn't? What will she do when she finds him? (Kishimojin = Goddess of Birth & Children - It seemed to fit her since everything about her seems to be about rebirth. Ex. Hotaru)  
  
Current Vote for Usagi/?: Wufei - 1 Quatre - 0 Trowa - 0 Heero - 0  
  
Reply to Reviewers: Airlady- Thank you. I try to make them interesting.  
  
angel313 - There aren't many Usagi/Wufei pairings, but we'll just have to see. (  
  
Auroura - He recognized her from the name with the vague "Another one." What he really meant was another Maxwell. Beyond that he doesn't really care at the moment.  
  
Jupiter Angel - Yes, Usagi and Duo are siblings. The pairing is up to you guys. So vote. ( I'll try and check out your fanfiction when I get a chance.  
  
Moon Mage Goddess - I'll try to get out longer chapters, but I'm sacrificing length for more frequent updates. I like to do all my writing in one sitting, and sometimes that's hard to do. (  
  
lil moonie gal - Someone who's willing to review twice just to make sure I get the point? I'm not insulted at all. ( That's nice, and I appreciate it. Here's the next chapter as promised.  
  
Usagi - Kishimojin 3  
  
Usagi throws herself on the couch, only to be shoved off of it. "Hey!" She glares up at Relena.  
  
"No rest for you yet. You haven't even done your homework, or told me about your day." She grinned.  
  
"My day was good and bad. Met a nice guy, a jerk, and took a lot of notes." She grinned and began to pull books and notes to spread across the coffee table. "It was fun. It kept my mind. off other things." A brief frown crossed her lips.  
  
Realizing Usagi's train of thought, she quickly changed the subject, "So what were their names?" She sat on the floor next to Usagi.  
  
"Names?"  
  
"Yes, the guys you met. The, uh, jerk, and the nice guy," Usagi eyes sparkled.  
  
"The nice guy was Quatre. He was such a gentlemen, and kind, but he has this egotistical, arrogant friend called Wufei! I just can't stand him. I'd like to show him a thing or two. After all, I've been by your side for this long, I think I can handle myself against him!"  
  
Softly coughing, Relena caught her attention.  
  
"Oh! Quatre told me he'd introduce me to his friends tomorrow during lunch. Lemme see. He told me their names." Usagi tapped her pencil against her lips in thought. "Heero, Duo, and, give me a second, I can remember," her hand hits the table as she continues, "Trowa! That's all of them I think." She smiles and settles down to doing homework.  
  
"Well, I'm sure that you'll enjoy it. I'll leave you to work. I have to continue our search. By any chance, you wouldn't happen to remember the name of your Onii-san. That would probably pinpoint our search."  
  
Usagi stopped, a shadow of hair covering her face. "No. Onii-san was only Onii-san. He had a name, but what I called him stuck. Since I was so young, that how they described him to me. Yet, things feel so familiar here. I think you're right. He's close by." Usagi looked up, eyes shining with tears, "I'm sure I'll find him this time."  
  
Relena voice softly echoed through the room, "Oh, Usagi."  
  
---  
  
Relena pounded her fist on the desk. Thinking to herself, "If she doesn't figure it out today, they I'll have to do something drastic. I didn't call the G-boys in for nothing. It took me forever just to find out that Maxwell was related to the incident. All these years, he's been right under my nose, and I could have ended her misery. I will make sure she has her peace!"  
  
---  
  
Usagi had continued through classes again today, but like a robot. She felt something was going to happen, and it distracted her. She had familiar feeling.  
  
*** Flashback ***  
  
"Sister, who's that boy over there?"  
  
"Usagi, that boy was found on the street stealing and they sent him here. He's not a bad boy, but he's lonely."  
  
"Lonely. I'm lonely too. I bet I know what would make him feel better, though!"  
  
"What's that, Usagi?"  
  
"This!" The young Usagi with pigtails bounced over to the young boy with long brown hair, and grabbed him around the waist, "Onii-san!"  
  
The startled boy looked down and began to pull away when Usagi spoke again, "She said you were lonely like me. I'll be your family so you don't have to be lonely ever again."  
  
The boy stared at her, and almost as if finally recognizing her he pulled her into a hug of his own. A self of calmness and relief swept through her. "Alright, imouto-chan."  
  
*** End Flashback ***  
  
That same feeling of calmness pervaded her every sense. "Usagi. Usagi!" She notices a hand waving in front of her face. Quatre had been trying to get her attention. Blushing she notices class is over. "Come on, it's time for lunch." Wufei watches with a grin.  
  
"Sorry, Quatre. I've got a lot on my mind." While Quatre moved forward to lead the way to the cafeteria, Usagi stuck her tongue out at Wufei. Who frowned, but just stepped in step beside Quatre.  
  
Usagi's thoughts wandered until she nearly ran into Quatre. "Huh?"  
  
"Oh! There they are! Duo, Heero!" Usagi found herself unable to move to moment that Quatre stepped out of her view. A view out of her past, that to her mind's eye is the same age as all that time ago. A young boy is a priest-like outfit comes to mind, with a long brown braid.  
  
Wufei stopped for a moment when he realized Usagi was not behind him. He noticed tears in her eyes. Confused he acted gruffly, "Are you coming, Onna?"  
  
Usagi was still stuck in her own past, and only one word softly escaped her lips, "Onii-san." Wufei's eyes opened in recognition. He had thought that it was a coincidence, but he didn't realize that Duo had any close family. In fact, he remembered Duo telling him about Maxwell Church. Maxwell. Usagi Maxwell. Duo Maxwell. They were the only survivors. His arm shot behind him in an attempt to warn Quatre.  
  
Usagi snapped out of it, and like a scared rabbit cautiously moved forward. Ignoring Wufei's look on realization, Quatre's attempts to introduce her, and focused herself on only Duo. Duo looked back at her cockily and smiled. He began, "Hey babe," only to find himself cut off by one softly spoken word.  
  
"Onii-san." His eyes widened. His mouth opened in surprise. Then suddenly standing, knocking his chair over, he leapt forward and grasped her in a hug.  
  
"Imouto-chan! You're alive, but how? They told me no one else survived! I would recognize you anywhere. You haven't changed a bit. Are you okay? What's happened to you?" Duo's frantic speech caused the other pilots to look around in shock. Wufei quietly explained his theory, which was confirmed by Duo's excited ranting.  
  
"Duo, Duo. You're crushing me. I'm so glad to see you, but I can't put everything from the last several years in a few sentences. I'll tell you everything soon. For now, let's just be glad to be here. Also, introduce me to your friends. I already know Quatre and Wufei." She smiled at him with an innocent trust she thought she'd lost years ago. Duo never let a protective hand stray from his imouto's shoulder as he introduced her. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I just enjoy them.  
  
Plot Summary: Usagi, an usual girl who can't remember much of her past, remembers a boy from her past. Who is this boy? Does he know something about her that she doesn't? What will she do when she finds him? (Kishimojin = Goddess of Birth & Children - It seemed to fit her since everything about her seems to be about rebirth. Ex. Hotaru)  
  
*** Reviewing the Reviewers:  
  
Moon Mage Goddess - How could he not be protective of sweet young Usagi, the only other survivor from his past? Just imagine to what lengths he'll go to in order to make sure that she doesn't find out about them being the Gundam pilots. Of course, they also don't know whom she's supposed to protect. She wouldn't be much of a guard if everyone knew who she was.  
  
Brinann() - That would be hilarious, but we'll have to see how the votes work out. I'm going to at least have Wufei warm up as a friend.  
  
Bright-Anarchy - Quatre is really nice. That's probably why there are a lot of Usagi/Quatre sibling fanfictions. They're both just so nice. Don't worry Wufei and Usagi will warm up to one another, eventually. Also, I've also believed Relena was just misunderstood. That and the voice acting on the dub didn't help her any. I don't think that I could write this story with everyone perfectly in character. It's hard when they're in totally different environments. I like the unawakened Sailor Moon as well, inspiration from Chibi-Usa. (  
  
Jupiter Angel - Duo is certainly going to be slightly more serious in this fic with a 'little' sister to take care of. I'll try to read your stories when I get a chance. ( Ex-boyfriends can certainly be like that. That's how they become Ex's. (  
  
Angel() - Thank you. Another vote for Heero/Usagi it is! (  
  
Silver Ash - Well, I honestly think that any of them could fit at this point. That's the only reason I'm having a vote. I don't really have a Gundam boy I really dislike. I'll try to add more detail into this chapter to 'fill' it out.  
  
Moon-n-Universe-Goddess - I can see someone has a strong opinion. ( Nothing wrong with that. Here's another update!  
  
***  
  
Voting booths are still open; please make an orderly line and vote for a cute Gundam boy to be with Usagi. Poor Trowa doesn't have a chance. Who will win?  
  
Chang Wufei - 4 Trowa Barton - 0 Quatre Winner - 1 Heero Yui - 3  
  
***  
  
Usagi - Kishimojin 4  
  
"You're a good mood today." Relena grinned at the studious Usagi.  
  
"Why shouldn't I be? I've found my brother. I've made several new friends. Well, you can count the other boys Duo introduced me to. They seem. uninterested. Oh well. Do you want to go out tonight?"  
  
Relena say on the couch behind where Usagi sat on the floor doing her homework. She begins to French braid Usagi's hair. "Yes, I would. However, I'm going to braid your hair first. It's hard to fight if your hair is in your eyes."  
  
Usagi turned around startled and Relena fought to keep a grip on her hair. "Fight? Is something going on? Are you in trouble?" Usagi's voice was tinted with anger and a bit of sorrow. Relena just smiled and smoothed Usagi's bangs to their normal shape.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, Usagi. I just wanted to surprise you. I enrolled you in Karate class at the Gym center, and I thought you'd like it. Heero helps teach the class there." Relena's smile turns fond at the thought of Heero. However, she was hiding her inner turmoil. Usagi turned back around, and Relena watched the peaceful girl. She sat on the floor as Relena continued braiding her hair. Her school skirt spread around her on the floor, and books and papers littered the ground in front of her. A distracted smile, and the fact she hadn't turn a page for several minutes, told Relena that Usagi wasn't going to get anything done tonight.  
  
Relena finished Usagi braid. "I'm going to go change, and you'd should to. The class starts in 10 minutes."  
  
"Ten minutes! Why didn't you say something? What am I going to wear?" Relena pulling her hair back into a pony tail at the moment couldn't hold back her laughter.  
  
"One question at a time. First, it took me forever to braid your miles of hair. Next, wear your training gi. I told them you had quit a bit of experience and were a black belt. Finally, hurry up!" Still laughing Relena went to change into a pair of blue shorts and and a black tank top.  
  
Usagi yelled from the living area (in case you hadn't figured it out, Usagi doesn't live in one of the dorms at her academy, but in a separate bedroom in Relena's compound. Better protection.), "Are you ready? We're going to be late!"  
  
Slipping on her shoes, Relena stepping out. "That's my line, Usagi-chan!" Smiling she ran to the door, "Race you there!"  
  
"Relena!" Usagi took off, after locking the door and giving Relena a headstart.  
  
***  
  
Duo lounged around, looking very depressed for someone who just found a long lost sister. "I don't want to."  
  
"Duo, we need you. Relena's in danger if someone's making that many mobile suits."  
  
Duo lunged to his feet, grabbing Quatre by his collar and lifting him slightly off the ground. "I'm not going to be a murderer any more. I've got her to think about. I can't let her know, let her find out." Anger and confusion pulsed through Duo.  
  
Quatre grasped at Duo's hands, barely able to breathe. Trowa's quiet voice permeated the room. "Then perhaps you should let Quatre down. He can't breathe. However, *you* don't have to kill anyone. I understand. However, we need someone to help take down the mobile dolls guarding the place. We're a team, Duo."  
  
Duo's shoulders sagged as he abruptly let go of Quatre, who sprawled across the floor. "Mission. accepted." Duo's heartfelt sob echoed in the small room. He knew that no matter what, someone would end up dying that night. He drew a ragged breath and watched a Trowa walked over to Quatre and gave him a hand up. Quatre looked at Trowa who just nodded and headed to the door.  
  
Trowa's calming voice broke the silence once more, "If she's truly your sister, then she will understand, and forgive you for your past. However, I don't think that's the real reason you're upset. It's deeper than that. Just remember that you are who you are." The door quietly shut behind him.  
  
"Sorry, Q-man. I don't know what I was thinking."  
  
Quatre just smiled and rubbed the back of his sore neck. "No, I understand. You had to get it off your shoulders somehow. Want a soda?"  
  
Duo's tear streaked face looked up into Quatre's. "Yes. Yes, I would. Then, I need to tell you something. Trowa's right. There's more to it than that. However, you're not going to believe it."  
  
***  
  
Usagi leaned against the Dojo wall studying the Martial Arts display between Yui and Master Hideko. "They're good, aren't they?"  
  
"They some of the best. They're both black belts. In fact, he's got a higher ranking than Master Hideko. I think Heero's is 3rd degree black belt, while Master Hideko is only 2nd degree." Relena kneeled, more respectfully, on the floor next to Usagi. A slight blush covered her cheeks as she watched the display.  
  
"Cute, isn't he?" Usagi grinned, hoping the distracted Relena would answer without thinking.  
  
"Yes, but it's not meant to be. I did have a crush on him once. However, I don't think he ever felt the same way. I was always a child to him. Now that I've taken responsibility, I have to think about how the media will react to my choices." A soft sigh, and Relena looked up at Usagi's intense study of the match. "I let him go a long time ago to do as he wanted. I'm sure he'll find someone someday."  
  
Usagi reached down and ruffled Relena's hair. "Aw. My little Relena's growing up so fast." Usagi was suddenly back to business when she noticed the match was ending. She grabbed her braid and wrapped it quickly into a bun with chopsticks holding it up. "Fix your pony tail. I'm going to challenge him."  
  
Relena glared at Usagi. "It's your fault it's messed up to begin with. Challenge? That's right, you're one ranking higher, aren't you? This will be interesting. I'll just practice then. Good luck!" The last bit was yelled to Usagi as she crossed the room where people were splitting into groups to practice.  
  
"Yo! Yui-san!" Heero turned around.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Maxwell-san." His voice was very polite, like they hadn't met earlier that day, or he didn't want to admit it. "Do you need help?"  
  
"Yes, I do. I need a good sparring session. Willing to help out?" Usagi laid on the sweet, sugary voice, but it didn't affect Heero.  
  
"Of course, Maxwell-san. Over here to the sparring mat." They both went into positions to begin their match. This had caused the class to pause. No one challenged HeeroYui. Master Hideko came over.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Maxwell-san?" Hideko-san had a worried look about his face. The last student to challenge Heero was sent to the hospital.  
  
"Don't worry, Hideko-san. I'm sure. However, please call me Usagi, and Heero, please don't insult me by acting like we haven't met. Duo introduced us. I'm ready." Usagi's look took on a serious, almost vacant look reminiscent of Heero's.  
  
"Ready!" They resettled into their fighting positions.  
  
"Set!" Their muscles tensed simultaneously. Heero's gi hung looser around his shoulders to give him more maneuverability. Relena grinned from the sidelines, proud of her friend.  
  
"Go!" They began to circle one another, both defensive of the other. Usagi thrust a kick towards her partner to test his reflexes and mood. She pulled back before she ever hit. Heero continued to stay on guard, but didn't flinch at her kick. It was almost as if he either knew she wouldn't hit him, or couldn't. She grinned. He didn't think she was capable.  
  
He thrust a punch at her and let it hit her. It threw her down on the mat with unexpected force. She grinned and wiped the blood from her lip. "One point for you, Yui."  
  
"Get up." His voice was mechanical. She was beginning to understand how his mind worked. They say you learned the most about someone when you fought them. Yui didn't want to attack someone who couldn't fight back. He was underestimating her. Taking advantage of that, she flipped to her feet and went straight into combos.  
  
The match went on testing each other's strength. An hour had passed and they were both breathing heavily. Neither dared to let down their defense to wipe the sweat from their eyes. Their eyes met, and with a suddenness that surprised the spectators they both engaged in what seemed to be their final deciding hit. They were tired, and it didn't look like they would be able to continue their ferocious fighting for much longer. A blur of a first, the deciding hit could be seen.  
  
Who will win? What will happen? Stay tuned for the answer real soon. (  
  
***  
  
I'm so evil. I have to leave work (It's a college campus job, and my boss doesn't mind that I write.), so I wanted to upload this chapter for all the wonderful people who reviewed. I'll try not to keep you hanging for long. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I just enjoy them.  
  
Plot Summary: Usagi, an usual girl who can't remember much of her past, remembers a boy from her past. Who is this boy? Does he know something about her that she doesn't? What will she do when she finds him? (Kishimojin = Goddess of Birth & Children - It seemed to fit her since everything about her seems to be about rebirth. Ex. Hotaru)  
  
*** Reviewing the Reviewers (lots of them ( Certainly encouraging though. So thanks!)  
  
Ayeka Penor - I'm writing, I'm writing! ( I know that there are bound to be some small errors in my stories. After all, I write them, run them through a spell/grammar checker, and toss them on fanfiction.net. However, for something that is so rough, it's not too bad. If you notice anything that really sticks out, then let me know. (  
  
pikachu3 - Heero sure is a fave. I really can't say that I have a fave g- boy. They're all so cute! (  
  
angel313 - Another for Wufei, but it looks like he's trailing behind. kammi-chan - If Heero wins Usagi's heart what will Relena do? (  
  
hayley - Another Yui fan. I think we need a Yui fan club. (  
  
Moon-n-Universe-Goddess - Well, I have no idea how long this story is going to be, but I'm letting people vote, and I already have an alternate plan for Relena should Usagi and Heero get together. Don't worry. I'm not going to let them ruin their friendship. (  
  
Allure - W/U's are very neat. Quatre/Usagi's don't seem too popular though. If he doesn't win this time around maybe I'll make another one with them later. At least a one-shot.  
  
himesama16 - I know I've kept you waiting for. 51 hours and 2 minutes and 5 seconds (from the time I tried to post it, it didn't show up on fanfiction until several hours later.) ( ***  
  
LAST CHAPTER TO VOTE!  
  
Voting booths are still open; please make an orderly line and vote for a cute Gundam boy to be with Usagi. Poor Trowa doesn't have a chance. Who will win?  
  
Chang Wufei - 5 Trowa Barton - 0 Quatre Winner - 2 Heero Yui - 6  
  
***  
  
Usagi - Kishimojin 4  
  
Heero flew back into the wall with the force of Usagi's punch. When he looked up, he looked emptier than even, like something was missing in his heart. It tugged at something deep within Usagi. He brushed the line of blood from his lips and chin. He stood, but his legs wavered slightly until he found his balance.  
  
Usagi found it in her heart to speak, "Enough, Yui. I've made my point. We'll have a rematch sometime later. After all, you were already tired from the martial arts display." Yui nodded in acceptance and walked over to a corner that held a minor medical cut. Usagi watched him for a moment, putting anti-septic on his lip and stretching out sore muscles, before turning to Relena. Master Hideko was already pulling the class together to practice.  
  
"Let's go, Usagi. I think you've had enough fun one night." Usagi smiled tired back at Relena. She knew how she must look. Her lip was bruised from Yui's fist, and several other bruises had appeared from where she'd blocked his other hits. He was a strong fighter, and she would be sore in the morning.  
  
Together they stepped out into the dark night. They walked in quiet back to their compound; only pausing long enough for Usagi to look at the dorm her Onii-san resided in. "Relena, everything's moving so fast, changing so fast. I almost don't know what to do, but. but I am happy. Happier than I've ever been. Yet, sometimes I have to remind myself that I'm not normal, and that you are my top priority. If I'm injured then I can't protect you, my Princess, my Queen, and most of all, my friend."  
  
Usagi's eyes showed wisdom beyond her age, and for a moment Relena thought she saw something shiny on Usagi's forehead. It seemed to reflect in the lights outside, but it was gone as fast as she could notice it. Thinking it was just the light, Relena decided against mentioning it. Relena put a comforting had on Usagi's shoulder as she walked home. Though, Relena found it funny that her guard was over half a foot shorter than herself.  
  
***  
  
"What the hell happened to you, Heero? You look like you got ran over!" Quatre exclaimed as he stepped forward. Heero waived him off.  
  
"Hnn." He didn't want to admit that the small girl was just as good as himself when it came to martial arts. Duo was in bed, Trowa was missing, and Quatre was sipping tea while Wufei was reading.  
  
Wufei lifted his glasses off his nose, (he wore glasses when he was younger, and was quite the scholar) and looked up at Heero. "We have our mission. Tonight."  
  
"Accepted. Target?" Wufei pointed to a file on the coffee table in front of Quatre. Heero quickly looked through it, analyzing what needed to be done.  
  
No one noticed that a certain quiet Duo was not asleep. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he mouthed a silent apology.  
  
***  
  
Usagi stared around her class, unable to concentrate. Neither Quatre nor Trowa were at their class. In a daze she went to her next class. No Wufei either. A feeling of fear boiled in the pit of her stomach. Finally, lunch came and she dreaded what she would find. She stopped at the entrance and stared at the table which they had always used since she had met them. It was full of strangers. Strangers. Had everything been a dream? Had she been left behind again? Had she done something wrong?  
  
Suddenly, Yui's eyes came to mind. No, she hadn't done something wrong. There was something going on, and she needed to know what it was. Her feet pulled her towards Relena's office. They had to tell Relena why they weren't there. Maybe she knew. It was her school after all.  
  
She ran as fast as her feet could take her. Her feeling of fear filled her until she thought she would burst. Without pausing she put her shoulder to the door and burst through it.  
  
"Usagi!" A startled Relena looked up from her desk.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My brother and his friends. Where are they? I have to find them." Relena sighed softly and suddenly put her face in her hands. She looked much older and tired.  
  
"Sit down." Usagi obeyed automatically. "I can't tell you. What I can tell you is this; they work to make this world a better place. Like you do. I know I should have told you."  
  
Relena thought back to something Duo had told her the day before, and what Usagi was saying.  
  
*** Flashback ***  
  
"Relena, you must not let her come after me under any circumstances. There's more to her than you know. If you let her, then there's no telling what will happen. She might awaken before she's ready."  
  
Relena nodded, but asked one more question as he left, "Awaken from what?"  
  
Duo's cocky grin met her question, "Cat's got my tongue." The door shut behind him.  
  
Oh, Usagi, what secrets hide behind those sweet and innocent eyes?  
  
*** End Flashback ***  
  
"I promise, as Queen, that they'll be back, Usagi. I'll make sure of it." Usagi nodded and suddenly noticed Gundams (she knows what they are, just not who controls them) and several mobile dolls. One of the mobile dolls pauses outside of Relena's window.  
  
Relena, not seeing anything going on behind her, gasps in shock as Usagi grabs her and tosses her out the door before seeing light and feeling burning pain within her body. Praying that Relena made it, she felt herself fall unconscious.  
  
***  
  
"Quatre, hand her up and lead the way. It's the only way to save her!"  
  
"You're not leaving without me."  
  
"Onna is brave. I'll give her that much."  
  
"Later is time for explanations."  
  
Voices faded in and out of her consciousness. She saw blurry faces and something huge she couldn't identify. It looked like a building, but not one she'd ever seen. Feeling detached she heard a voice, "It's time." It sounded different from the ones around her. Detached from everything. She knew she was being moved, but her sight had gone.  
  
"Pluto, awaken her. I will not stand by and let my daughter die."  
  
"Yes, Serenity-sama."  
  
Usagi felt something take control of her body. The cries of her friends were ignored as she stood. Barely in control of her own body she felt something in her chest and looked down blankly. By instinct, she grasped the small object, a crystal, and held it up. Bathed in light she found her world going dark. "Tell Duo it's time to tell everyone."  
  
***  
  
Usagi felt herself lying in a bed covered in a sheet. Opening her eyes, she looked around the room. It was not a hospital bed like she expected. She remembered pushing Relena out of the way and several images, but nothing she could put together. Gasping, she sat up. Relena! She blinked as she realized that she wasn't hurt. How long was she asleep? Had she only been knocked unconscious?  
  
Usagi stood and found the bathroom. She used it, and stopped to survey herself in the mirror. Her hair was lighter and in a strange style. Her hair was pulled into buns on either side of her head with streams of hair brushing the floor. Noticing a robe, she pulled it on around her.  
  
Well, if she'd been captured, she doubted she would have been provided a guest room. Perhaps Relena had brought her someplace safe. She opened the door to her room and began wondering the halls. She didn't think about what time it was, or where she was going. Letting her fingertips brush against the wall, she let it guide her.  
  
Voices could be heard on the edge of her hearing. "It is time, Duo. It is time for her to take her place."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Yes, but it will change nothing. She will not be in danger. The others have been gathered."  
  
"I know. Can she stay? Will she be joining us?"  
  
"Yes, for the mean time. The new generation has molded itself to this world. She will need to choose a new prince." The voice paused, "She can hear us. We will need to explain. Enter, hime."  
  
Usagi paused with her fingertips above the door. They knew she was there, but they had one thing wrong. She was no princess. Yet, she was compelled to open the door. Mysteries needed answering.  
  
Duo and another woman stood inside a huge library. He smiled cockily, "Hello, imouto-chan. Guess I've got a lot to tell you. Sorry to make you wait so long. I wanted you to be as normal as possible for as long as I could."  
  
"Onii-san." Confused Usagi made her way to Duo and hugged him. The curious woman with long green hair watched her. She wore a body suit with sailor accents. A short skirt, a navy style collar, and bows adorned her outfit. She held a staff with a garnet at the top in one hand, and looked very wise.  
  
"Don't worry, Usagi. This is a friend of ours. You should remember her. She brought you to Maxwell church. Your mother had died in childbirth and she wanted you to be safe."  
  
"Hello, Princess Serenity, our Kishimojin. Luna will be here shortly to help you remember. We're sorry we couldn't keep our promise, but we need you again. Prince Duo, please explain."  
  
"Well, you see, Usagi, we're really Prince and Princess of a long lost kingdom."  
  
***  
  
How will Usagi react to all these outrageous happenings? Please let me know how this chapter turned out. It felt awkward to me. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: GOMEN!!! I didn't mean to take so long, but I had to catch up on some school stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I just enjoy them.  
  
Plot Summary: Usagi, an usual girl who can't remember much of her past, remembers a boy from her past. Who is this boy? Does he know something about her that she doesn't? What will she do when she finds him? (Kishimojin = Goddess of Birth & Children - It seemed to fit her since everything about her seems to be about rebirth. Ex. Hotaru)  
  
***  
  
Reviewing the Reviewers (lots of them. Certainly encouraging though. So thanks!)  
  
Serenity Angle - Awsome story! I love it! I can't wait for the next chapter!  
  
mayoujou - I try to update often, sometimes with sudden pauses *grin*  
  
angel313 - Wufie is so cute, isn't he?  
  
Angel - I'm glad you like my choice of siblings. I wasn't sure what people would think.  
  
the Desert Fox - Thanks. B-day to Trista.  
  
John Steppenwolf - Thank you!  
  
Airlady - If it was boring, I don't think I could stand to write it. Then again, I do write all those term papers *grin*  
  
Jupiter Angel - Pluto is right. Prince and Princess is right. Father and Half-sister hadn't occurred to my school-abused mind yet. *snicker* Interesting idea. I'll just have to see what comes to mind as I'm writing though.  
  
***  
  
VOTING IS COMPLETED!!! Heero wins by one, poor Wufie, he almost got the girl.  
  
Chang Wufei - 6 Trowa Barton - 0 Quatre Winner - 2 Heero Yui - 7  
  
***  
  
Usagi - Kishimojin 6 (just noticed that last chapter said 4 instead of 5, that's what I get for copying and pasting.)  
  
Duo continues the story of Usagi's past life. "So, you are Princess Serenity, also something more in this life. Unfortunately, Mamoru, your last fiancée was only mortal and lived a mortal life. Instead of being reborn, a new Earth Prince is chosen." Duo pouts for a second, "And don't think I'm happy about it. I don't want you near any guys!"  
  
"Prince Duo, you always were the unreasonable one." Duo nearly leaped off the couch at the sound of an unknown voice. "Calm down, Duo. Serenity, do you recognize me?" Something in that voice pleaded with Usagi to remember it, and it pulled at something within her mind. Unable to resist its call she turned to look into a woman's blue eyes. Black hair cascaded down her back in huge waves, and on her forehead was the symbol of the moon. A feel of familiarity washed over Usagi.  
  
"Luna-mama? You were always there when mother couldn't be. However, I didn't ever have a mother. She died in childbirth." She groaned when memories of both lives collided with each other.  
  
"It'll be fine, Usagi-hime. I'll take the pain away by giving you back your full memories and therefore the ability to control your powers." Luna, the new human Luna, kneeled in front of the Princess who clutched her head as if afraid that it would explode if she let go. Luna brought Usagi's forehead forward to lean against her own and then the room around them disappeared.  
  
"Where are we?" A confused Usagi stood in the middle of the black expanse with Luna.  
  
"We are in the void of your memories. I am here to fill them slowly, so that you can deal with them. This will only take moments in the real world. Princess Usagi, you began life in the castle behind you."  
  
A large castle now loomed behind Usagi as she turned around, letting all the details sink in. A great lake was in front and everything was so pretty and perfect. "The sea of serenity. mother saw that lake as she was having me, and decided it would be my name. When I was born, an easy birth, it was said that I didn't cry, but laugh. It was said that the entire kingdom heard my laugh, and that it brought joy to them."  
  
"It was not just a rumor, Usagi. Your voice resonated through the Crystal Palace, and the palace transmitted to the outside. As your Godmother, I was permitted to attend the birth. You lived life with your older brother, Duo. He was the trouble-maker of the family, but also the warrior. He was trained the Lunarian Martial Arts and weapons. On his sixteenth birthday."  
  
"I gave him a sword that Haruka had made me for him. No not a sword, a scythe. Who is Haruka?" Usagi pouted at the thought of using a name for someone she did not know.  
  
"Haruka is one of your guardians. You have your inner council that constantly guard you called the Inner Senshi. It is composed of the Sailors of Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter. They are your best friends. Similar to the role you took for Relena. You must have taken it because it was familiar to you. "Next are the Outer Senshi, two senshi are being left out because they're special. The Outer Senshi are the guardians of the solar system. They make sure that nothing makes it past them to threaten you, then the Inner Senshi are the secondary line of defense. However, the Outer Senshi are also very protective of you and are good friends. They consist of Uranus and Neptune, they're lovers. Two of the other Outer Senshi have special duties. Saturn is the Sailor of Destruction. If she uses her power, then the world is gone. However, under your gentle influence, she is a sweet and charming child. She is currently in the care of her foster parents, Uranus and Neptune.  
  
"Finally, there is Sailor Pluto. She is the Guardian of Time, and as such, she rarely leaves the Gates of Time unguarded. She is very old and wise. If she suggests something, then it is good to listen. All of your guardians love you very much Hime, and soon they will come once again to guard you."  
  
Usagi has laid in the grass and stared at the earth during this explanation. "So, I was never really from the Earth."  
  
Luna smiled and sat next to Usagi. "Yes, you did, but there is more to tell you here before that. On your sixteenth birthday, while you were having a party, a great evil entered the solar system and attacked."  
  
*Luna tells story of series, which is much too long to tell in a fanfic. *grin**  
  
Luna stares into Usagi's eyes in the once again black expanse of her mind. "This last time we all prayed to the crystal that you would be spared the fight. Artemis, Diana, and myself have taken our places among the Senshi as warriors. Yet, you recognize the danger in this world, and struggled to awaken. We wanted you to have a normal life." Tears formed in Luna's eyes, and threatened to escape. Usagi slowly moved forward and wrapped her arms around Luna's waist.  
  
"Thank you, Luna. More than anything I have always loved all of you, and while your wish was pure. I am Kishimojin, the angel of life, of childbirth. It is my duty to protect those lives in this world. Everyone shines with a special light, and that light must never die, and if it does then the world dies. When the world dies, so do I. So, when the Imperial Crystal broke destiny, it needed someone to take my place in destiny as fighter for the moon, and it chose you and your family. Therefore, explaining your human form. Also, my destined marriage was broken, which is why a new Earth Prince must be chosen. It is also the reason the world is dying. While Relena may be a good ruler, she has not spiritual attachment to the world and cannot help it. There is much to do now that I am awakened. And Luna, I've missed you all so much."  
  
"We've missed you, too, Hime." Luna let her tears flow freely. Luna's and Usagi's hair mixed together in an imaginary wind.  
  
"Shut up with the Hime stuff. You know I hate that Luna." Usagi grinned into the hug.  
  
"Of course, Hime." Luna let a soft laugh escape through her tears.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, back in reality. Usagi hovered above the floor in her princess gown. Luna was bowed down in front of her, and Duo just stared with fascination. "Setsuna, did I look like that when I found out?"  
  
Setsuna grinned, "No, you looked sillier. You have an attachment to a braid that you didn't have then. At least, the uniform makes you look more manly."  
  
"Setsuna!" He grinned, "I didn't think you had it in you to bug me like that. Good work."  
  
"I've always had a certain fondness for you, Shinigami. After all, how many darling little boys would come to the Time Gates and talk to me." She reached over and uncharacteristically ruffled his hair.  
  
"Aww, Sets." Duo blushed at being treated like a kid again, although he'd never been allowed to be a kid in this life. Still smiling, his eyes turned serious. "So you say that the Sailor Powers came in the form of Gundams this time. Only their powers the ignition key. Interesting. The guys aren't going to believe this."  
  
"Believe what?" A soft masculine voice that caused Duo's eyes to widen in panic. Duo fell face first as he tried desperately to make it to the door before Quatre opened it fully.  
  
"Sets, help me." He struggled to his feet and made it to the door just as it opened.  
  
"I'm sorry, Duo. You know I can't." Setsuna could only watch as several things happened at once. Duo was pushed to the side, Quatre stared in shock at Usagi and this new woman, and Usagi and Luna began to awaken.  
  
Setsuna walked over to Duo and helped him to his feet, and let Luna and Usagi deal with Quatre. Usagi was lowered to the floor and slowly turn around. Luna moved to stand behind her. Quatre's voice was reverent, "Princess Serenity." Usagi blinked and looked back to Luna who shrugged.  
  
"How did you know?" Quatre smiled and blushed.  
  
"I was with Relena and she had mentioned that she had seen something on your forehead. I remember an old legend from history class about the Lady of Light. She lived on the moon and brought peace to the entire galaxy. Her name was Serenity, named after her mother and the Sea of Serenity on the moon. One day the moon was attacked and after a terrible battle, the light was extinguished. It was said to rise again in a thousand years. The messiah of light returned as promised and brought peace once again. She faded out, but another prophecy was left, that she would return at humanity's darkest time to bring it back to life. It is regarded as fiction, but still worthy of mention." Quatre seemed to be speaking from rote, because the shocked, fascinated look never left his eyes.  
  
"I am who I am, Quatre. I am a girl who is capable of fear, pain, and sorrow." She stepped towards him, judging his reaction. "I know love and friendship." She was within arms length and he didn't show any signs of moving. "I play and laugh and smile. I am human, born in a human world, but my history is what makes me special. Living in this world only makes it that much more special to me, Quatre. I am still the same girl, and I am still your friend." Usagi reached out and put one hand on Quatre's arm.  
  
Quatre's eyes finally focused on her and he smiled gently. "Of course, Usagi, you're always my friend." He reached up and clasped her hand.  
  
"Hey, Quatre."  
  
"Yes, Duo?"  
  
"What were you doing in Relena's room?"  
  
"I was just talking. wait a sec, I never said I was in her room!"  
  
"You did now."  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Quatre's got a crush, Quatre's got a crush."  
  
"DUO!!!!"  
  
A soft laugh chimed through Quatre's mansion causing everyone to pause and smile. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: GOMEN!!! I didn't mean to take so long, but I had to catch up on some school stuff. AGAIN. Well, I hope you guys are still enjoying my story. Finals week is coming up soon so I might not update again for a little bit, but I'll try to update when I get a chance. This is the first time I haven't been panicking over something being due tomorrow or whenever, so I'm writing not. I feel that this chapter is a little weak, but I wanted to get it on out for those of you who have been waiting.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I just enjoy them.  
  
Plot Summary: Usagi, an usual girl who can't remember much of her past, remembers a boy from her past. Who is this boy? Does he know something about her that she doesn't? What will she do when she finds him? (Kishimojin = Goddess of Birth & Children - It seemed to fit her since everything about her seems to be about rebirth. Ex. Hotaru)  
  
***  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers, and as my thanks I'm going to get straight into the story. :) BTW, Jupiter Angel, you might just get to see a hint of the ideas you gave me.  
  
***  
  
Usagi - Kishimojin 7  
  
"So, Quatre, Duo, you're telling me that you're the Gundam pilots and that the others and myself are now pilots, rather than scouts?"  
  
"Essentially, yes. Sets said that the transformation would take too long and wouldn't allow you to fight in the normal conditions that this war would. She said that transformations were still possible though. However, the Gundams she had commissioned for you can only be controlled with the crystal of the correct planet."  
  
Sets had left a little while ago to the Professors to bring the Planetary Gundams out of hiding.  
  
Usagi nodded wisely. Suddenly, she cocked her head to one side and grinned, "Duo."  
  
"Yes, imouto-chan?" Duo started edging nervously behind Quatre with the sight of Usagi's evil grin.  
  
"What's Yui-san going to say about you letting out the secret?" Quatre and Duo looked at each other perfectly terrified.  
  
However, another voice interrupted their panic. "Absolutely nothing, Maxwell." The familiar brown-haired boy stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Hello, Yui-san. It's nice of you to join us. Will you join out fight?" Heero paused for a moment, and with an uncharacteristic smirk he watched the reactions of the other two Gundam pilots.  
  
"Mission accepted." Usagi clapped her hands with exaggerated cheerfulness and laughed. Without warning she launched herself at Heero and grasped him in a hug.  
  
"Thank you for understanding, Yui."  
  
"Heero." Duo glared at Heero, while Luna grabbed Duo's shoulder and glared at him. Duo sighed in defeat and walked to a chair and fell back in it.  
  
"Uh, Heero-chan." Usagi blushed at the unexpected courtesy. She let go of Heero and looked at him with her regained composure. "Heero-chan, please bring Relena-chan and the others here. We have much to prepare for. I know where to find my friends. Don't I, Luna?" The last question was directed at Luna, because she was a scout now and because Usagi had assumed that they had the same personalities and preferences as in the past life. Luna nodded with a gentle smile.  
  
Heero bowed with a grin, as if to tell Duo that he was purposed mocking and annoying him, "Of course, my queen." Duo angrily made to stand up only to be pushed back down by Luna. Heero smiled at Usagi and left the room, letting his normal impassive face take control.  
  
"Onii-chan! I'm surprised at you! You're letting him bait you. Admittedly, I don't think he normally smiles that much, but still. He cute and strong and kinda sweet."  
  
Duo crossed his arms and glared at the now blushing Usagi, "You've been listening to Relena too much. You've got a crush on the only guy that's ever held up in a fight with you, and vice versa. You don't know him."  
  
Usagi glared at her brother with a serious gleam in her eyes, "Duo, I've chosen. You knew it all along. You know that I've seen you guys for years from Relena's shadow, but never knew you. Anyway, what would Hotaru-chan say? Our little half-sister would kick your butt, and tell you it was none of your business. Then, of course, she would be busy keeping Haruka under control. So, Duo, do you want me to tell Hotaru?" Duo's eyes raised in mock fear.  
  
"Oh no! An eight-year-old is going to kick my butt."  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Yes, Luna?"  
  
"She's actually 15 in this time."  
  
"15? Umm. You know I love you, imouto-chan. Right? Please don't send me to my death.. Please!" Duo sat forward on the edge of his seat, eyes wide.  
  
Usagi grinned playfully. "Only if you behave yourself. Anyway, I'm going to allow you the honor of fetching those three. They should remember you."  
  
"Three?" Usagi glanced at Luna.  
  
Luna nodded. "Yes, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru still live together. However, may I suggest that I just call them all, Hime? We still have the communicators, which reminds me you still need your old equipment. Also, the transformations have changed slightly. You'll be glad to know that you no longer wear Sailor fukus. However, you wear a type of flight suit which is still hints at your planetary color."  
  
Usagi cheers for the changes, and hugs her brother, when she stops and looks at Luna. "Then, why was Pluto still wearing the fuku?" Luna grinned.  
  
"Because she would have to retransform here to get that effect."  
  
"Oh." Duo grinned at Usagi's brief epiphany.  
  
"Well, sis. Let's prepare this room for the plan."  
  
***  
  
"Okay, Luna's called the scouts, who should be here in just a few minutes, the tables are set up, and Heero should be back at time. Hey, where'd Quatre go?"  
  
"I think he mumbled something about getting Relena himself. He's been gone for a while." Usagi continued making plans without realizing what she'd said. She stopped in the middle of pulling a chair to the table while Luna and Duo just grinned at her.  
  
"She's still slow on occasion, isn't she?"  
  
"Yes, but she's still our princess."  
  
"You think I'm going to have to throw back that line about being overprotective?"  
  
"Probably, but you should probably tackle her before she runs out of here."  
  
"Good point." THUD. Usagi was lying on the floor next to the chair. "One. Don't be nosy. It's Quatre's and Relena's lives. Two. You just told me not to be overprotect, so don't you start. Three. Don't forget that the same threats that you use on me can also be used on you." Usagi shock melted to a pout.  
  
"But Onii-chan! I wanted to do the match-making for her!"  
  
"No, you wanted Venus to do the match-making for her. Remember who she tried to pair me up with?" Usagi giggled.  
  
"No, but I guess the person was too shy for your over-activeness." He nodded and began to get up, when he paused.  
  
"You promise not to bother them." She nodded. "We might want to detransform, it might look a little odd to some of the others at first." He stood and offered her a hand. She took it and stood up.  
  
"Actually, I don't think that would be a good idea. I'm only in my nightclothes and a robe. It wouldn't lend much credence to my explanation."  
  
"Alright. They're coming. I can hear Relena." He moved to the door to the library to open it and let the others in. Luna quickly pulled Usagi over to the side.  
  
"Usagi, are you sure of your feelings?" Usagi grinned. "It takes all of the scouts to instate a new Prince." "Luna, Mamoru already chose him."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He carries the Golden Crystal. We only have to open its powers to him. Mamoru would never choose someone that would hurt me. When he open the power it will also reveal the guardians that he has unconsciously chosen."  
  
Luna grinned and pulled Usagi close, "So, Mamoru has let his memory and his choices live on through that boy. The boy is strong enough to survive, and he will carry out what was once Mamoru's destiny with honor. At least you know that you have his blessing."  
  
"Oh Luna, I always had Mamoru's blessing no matter my choices. We just wanted each other to be happy. That's why you all wished for me to be normal, isn't it?" Luna grinned ignoring the looks of the others as they entered.  
  
"Yes, and he was stubborn to the last. He said of anyone he would miss you the most because he wouldn't see you again. If he was willing to wish for it, then we should also. He also knew that there might come a time when you were needed and he said it would be clear at the time. I thought he meant it would be clear to us, but I guess he meant you."  
  
Usagi nodded. "The Golden Crystal guides me." Luna pulled Usagi close, and slowly let her free. "I guess it's time to get to work. Duo, explain what's going on. We need to wait for the scouts. Heero come here."  
  
Heero walked quietly to Luna and Usagi. "I know what you're going to ask me. I feel a calling and I somehow know things that I shouldn't. Yet, something tells me that this is my purpose."  
  
"It is, Heero-san, but you must either accept or deny. Will you accept the honor of being the new Earth Prince and my fiancé?"  
  
Heero with all seriousness, answered with the most Heero-like remark of the day, "Mission accepted." 


	8. Chapter 8

First of all, I apologize to those who have been waiting for me to update. I have no excuses besides laziness and a lack of direction for this plot. I started a few times to never be satisfied with the results of the chapter. However, this chapter will be posted no matter my opinion of the results. I have put it off long enough.  
  
Also, I would like to apologize for the shortness of the chapter, and any ideas for continuing the story would be appreciated.  
  
Thank you for reading! Please review too!  
  
* * *  
  
Duo stood up in a fury when Heero announced his decision to be Earth Prince with "Mission accepted." He shouted at Usagi, "Usagi, you can't! You don't know him! He's a murderer." His voice drifted off as he realized what he had said, "We're all murderers."  
  
Usagi paused for a moment shocked at his outburst. The other Gundam Pilots moved between Heero and Duo. Relena set a hand on Usagi's shoulder and waited. Usagi thought as she watched Duo fall back into his seat with his head in his hands. She spoke very softly and looked at Relena, "May I?" A quick nod and Relena removed her hand. Everyone tensed as she moved forward and knelt in front of her brother. "Onii-chan, don't cry. Death will not mar my innocence, but make it stronger. Death is not welcome, but is sometimes necessary for a new start. The scouts have taught me that. However, in this life, my goal and methods have been similar to yours. Times have changed and so have I. I am Princess Relena's personal guard. Many times I have killed to protect her in your place. Yet, while I regret the shortened lives, I do not regret that I protected a woman that is much like a sister to me." Tears crawled down Usagi's cheeks, and her eyes shown with sympathy and understanding.  
  
"Usagi." Duo's words caught in his throat as he looked up. He saw Usagi, and all of the faithful supporters behind her, including the scouts who had just arrived, and he knew that he couldn't deny it. He saw the truth in Relena's eyes, and the dedication behind the stone walls of Heero's. It was the way it was meant to be, and had been decided long before he'd ever been born in this lifetime. Finally, taking in everything, he took a deep breath and replaced his cocky grin, and looked up at Heero. "Fine, but I better be his best man, and I get first rights to give my sister away."  
  
Patting his sister on the head, he stood up and strode over to Heero. "Deal, H-man?" Heero nodded and grasped Duo's hand. "You better take good care of her. I don't know what I'd do without her."  
  
"You'll always be around to protect her, Maxwell. I'm taking her away from you. I don't think I could." Heero let a glimpse of humor slip in.  
  
Usagi clapped in the background with a big smile, and brought everyone's attention back to her. "Now that that's done, we need to get several things out of the way."  
  
(Usagi's story is explained; Heero is verified Earth Prince, and everyone brought up to date) * * *  
  
Usagi finishes a few tiring hours later. "In conclusion, I would like to say that I don't wish to take Relena's place as princess. While historically I still hold the power and the title, I would like to let her rule take its own path. She is doing a good job leading the world to its new path. I believe it's my time to protect it again. When Relena's rule ends, then it will go to my first-born child, and Relena's child will be an honorary protector of Earth through lineage. So, Earth will gain its first Sailor Scout and be become a part of the Silver Alliance. Is that acceptable, Princess Relena?"  
  
Relena nodded, surprised at her friend's power of debate and deliberation. Pluto, who was listening, nodded wisely at Usagi's words. "Good decision, hime. You are much more suited to fight the evil this time than last time." The other scouts murmured their agreement.  
  
The Gundam boys looked at Usagi with new respect. Quatre was the first to speak up, "We all need rest I believe. We've had a late night. I would also like to allow you girls to catch up on news. You coming, Duo?"  
  
"Yeah. 'Night, Usagi. Sleep well." He smiled and sauntered out after the others.  
  
"'Night, Onii-chan!" She chirped.  
  
A few moments later she was pounced on my varying members of her scouts.  
  
"Usagi!!! We've missed you. Setsuna would always tell us that you were fine, and update us, but would never let us see you!"  
  
"Yo, Meatball head! Do you still klutz out?"  
  
"Usa-chan, how are your studies going, I heard you were going to school here?"  
  
"I still don't know about Heero Yui."  
  
"You're being paranoid, Haraku-chan."  
  
"Who needs paranoid? Usagi, who was that guy with the long bang? He SOOO looks like my last boyfriend!"  
  
The excited chattering of the girls lasted late into the night, and Usagi felt more at home that she had for years. They ended up asleep on the floor leaning on one another, and that is how they were found in the morning. 


	9. Chapter 9

Looks like you guys are lucky. I'm updating two days in a row. Don't expect this very often. Between classes, work, and finding a job, I'm not going to have a lot of job. Graduation makes for a very, very busy student.  
  
Another short chapter, but I'd feel great if you're review and let me know what you think. Sometimes it feels superficial like I'm missing something.  
  
* * *  
  
"But they look so peaceful."  
  
"That doesn't mean they can skip class! Usagi's better, the head office is fixed. We have to make things continue as if we don't suspect anything. We must have the upper hand and also." Relena paused for a moment for grinning, "Education is important. This also keeps everyone's identity under wraps."  
  
"Should I duck and cover?" Quatre ran his fingers through his blonde hair nervously.  
  
"Probably." Relena grinned as Quatre ducked behind her slightly. "Usaaagiiii!" Relena purposely sounded as worried as possible as she shrieked. She was rewarded as Usagi leapt to her feet, letting Minako's head hit the floor while everyone else jumped awake. Minako was groggily rubbing her head as Usagi glared at Relena and began stalking forward. "Quatre-dear."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Run." Relena bolted from the room Duo-esque with Usagi right on her tail while Quatre just managed to side step when he realized he wasn't the target. Things could be heard crashing in the hallway, causing him to blush and cringe.  
  
Quatre turned to the other scouts, blushing profusely, "I apologize, but Relena gets this way when Usagi's around."  
  
Makoto pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail while the others pulled themselves together. "It's alright. Usagi's quite contagious. However, I get the feeling there was a purpose to it."  
  
"Yes, you're quite right. We thought everyone should continue or start classes at Relena's school so that things look less suspicious. We don't want to put our enemy on guard. Anyway, we don't even know who our enemies are, and we're going to need all the information we can get." Quatre managed to straighten his stray hairs and crumpled school uniform back to decency.  
  
Ami looked up from her laptop, "That would be the most logical approach. Relena has some good ideas. I should talk to her to see if there are any plans. Do we have schedules?"  
  
"Yes, they're at the kitchen table. Each one specializes in your special interests. We'll meet back here at night and for right now we just have to wait. We will continue our normal activities as if nothing happened, however, no one should go anywhere alone." Quatre continued.  
  
A familiar voice spoke from behind Quatre, "Good idea. We must protect the Princesses. I would like to mention that I have seen anything in the Gates. We are still in the dark." Setsuna paused, "Oh, and Quatre, you might want to stop the rampaging while your house is still intact. Both Relena and Duo are being chased." Pluto stepped back into her portal with a smile.  
  
"Hey, Puu, any sign of Hotaru, yet? Puu! Left again. Oh well."  
  
"Relena. and Duo. No more broken furniture!" Quatre dove out of the room desperately.  
  
"I guess we should get ready and help them, and make sure Meatball head gets ready." Rei sighed, resigned to the fact that some people never grew up. Although, she would never tell Usagi this, Rei hoped that she never would.  
  
"Come on, Guys! I'm sure they'll be plenty of cute guys!" Minako bounced out the door with enthusiasm.  
  
"Figures she wouldn't notice the guys in the same house." Rei muttered under her breath to Makoto as they walked out the door.  
  
Ami blushed and walked out the door, "Perhaps we should match her up with someone. Have you heard of Zechs Marquise?"  
  
"AMI?!" Minako never heard the sound of her impending doom approaching.  
  
"What? I still owe her for the Duo episode. Although, I still have to admit, he is handsome."  
  
"Rei, do a fire-reading?"  
  
"Do you really have to ask? This can't be our Ami."  
  
"Right on it. after classes, of course."  
  
"Guys!" Ami was blushing head to toe.  
  
* * *  
  
Besides the already determined pairs, I thought that I might add in a few other pairs. Some of them are very untraditional, such as Mina and Zechs, but they should prove interesting. I'm hoping to add more humor to the story.  
  
Makoto Trowa  
  
Rei Wufei  
  
Ami Duo  
  
Minako Zechs  
  
Usagi Heero  
  
Relena Quatre 


End file.
